Playoff
by thehunism
Summary: Chanyeol tidak peduli selemah apa Baekhyun. Tidak peduli kenyataan Baekhyun itu omeganya. Chanyeol akan tetap menghancurkannya. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun itu tak bisa diremehkan. "Surprise"-Baekhyun. Chanbaek indehoy. ABO Dynamics. Omegaverse. Bxb. DLDR. Mpreg


_Playlist recommendation: Billie Eilish - When party is over_

Dia sendiri. Tanpa alas kaki. Terseok-seok membawa kakinya menelusuri lorong sempit itu. Cahaya remang-remang sama sekali tidak membantu penglihatannya—malah membuat ia memicingkan mata tidak nyaman.

Langkahnya terseok saat ia menoleh kebelakang dengan cemas lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia meringis, saat tangannya yang bertumpu di dinding, tak sengaja tergores paku yang tertancap disana. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan tangannya ke sisi lain. Dia kesakitan. Tapi ia tetap berjalan.

Desauan angin malam yang dingin itu menyapanya. Membuat ia bergidik merinding, lalu kepalanya kembali menoleh kebelakang dengan refleks. Tidak ada seorangpun di belakangnya. Dalam hati ia mendesah lega. Lalu ia meneruskan langkahnya.

Dibawahnya air menggenang, bau pesing dan amis menguar dari segala sisi yang ia jalani, ia menyerngit tak menyukai bau itu. Tapi ia menghiraukannya.

 _Tes…_

Dia mengalihkan pandanganmu ke atas. Langit-langit lorong itu sudah koyak, menghitam di beberapa bagian. Mungkin karena bekas air yang melewatinya. Pikirnya. Dia melihat beberapa jaring laba-laba sudah bersarang disana. Menghiraukan tetesan air dari atap yang bocor itu mengenai sarang mereka. Lalu ia bergidik melihat bagian yang mulai terlepas, siap menghantam-nya kapan saja. Maka ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ah!"

Suaranya menggema di lorong yang sunyi itu. Ia tak sengaja meloncat karena ia menginjak sesuatu. Ia menunduk, memastikan benda apa yang telah menghambat jalannya. Indra penciumannya menolak baunya, lantas ia menutup hidung.

"Sial!"

Tak sengaja ia mengumpat, ia melihat bangkai tikus mati di sebelah kakinya. Tikus itu tidak mati dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Dia tau itu saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus. Dia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, redupnya cahaya malam itu membatasi penglihatannya. Dia kembali melirik tikus mati di hadapannya, lalu ia menyingkirkannya dari jalannya.

Teringat, dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia mengigil, dia mengira sekarang mungkin pukul 2 dini hari lewat. Tapi ia hanya bisa menduga. Ia harus keluar dari sini sebelum matahari terbit, atau setidaknya sebelum mereka tidak menemukannya.

"Ayo, cari kearah sana!"

Itu bukan suaranya, itu suara orang lain. Suara itu jauh di belakangnya, namun menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong itu. Air yang menggenang di bawahnya, mengirimkan dingin yang menjalar ketubuhnya. Dia bergidik, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Langkahnya terseret, kakinya terluka, sekali lagi, ia kesakitan. Tapi ia tetap berjalan.

Saat ia melihat sebuah pintu, ia segera menggapainya. Bagian bawah pintu itu berderit saat dia mencoba menggeser pintu itu bergerak, memberinya jalan. Dia menoleh refleks kebelakang, ia melihat langkah kaki seseorang muncul dari sudut lorong.

Cemas melandanya, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak menutup pintu itu. Dia ketakutan, makin ketakutan saat seseorang membuka pintu yang dia masuki. Membukanya lebih lebar. Tanpa sadar, dia menahan nafas. Dia bersyukur, karena meringkuk di bawah tempat tidur. Dia tak peduli betapa kotornya dibawah sana. Walaupun kayu yang menyangga dipan itu hampir rubuh dan bisa jadi menimpanya.

Dia bisa saja tewas disana. Tapi ia tidak peduli, setidaknya mereka tidak menemukannya.

"Kemana dia?"

Itu bukan suaranya. Bukan pula suara orang yang ia dengar tadi. Dia menyerngit, menyadari mereka menambah pasukan hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Ah! Kita harus menemukan pembunuh itu!"

Dia lalu mendengar suara pintu itu di tutup kasar. Dia mengintip dari bawah dipan. Tak sengaja ia melihat baju putihnya. Bersimbah darah yang mulai mongering disana. Ia kembali melirik pintu.

Namanya Baekhyun. Dia tanpa alas kaki.

Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Mereka tidak menemukannya.

.

.

1/11

.

 **a/n**

 _I've got nothing to say tho. But for those of you who haven't heard the song yet. Try to, cause the song is hella deep yet so beautiful. ehe._

 _Dah!_


End file.
